grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Marie Kessler
(younger self; flashback) |comics = Issue 0 (mentioned only) Issue 8 |mention = |gender = Female |type = Grimm |relationships = Kelly Burkhardt, sister George, brother Reed Burkhardt, brother-in-law Nick Burkhardt, nephew Farley Kolt, ex-fiancé |job = Librarian |status = Deceased |wesenimage = |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |volume1 = X }} Marie Kessler was Nick Burkhardt's 53 year old aunt and a Grimm. Background According to Monroe, in her youth, Marie had a bloody reputation in the Wesen world. His great-grandma's head was cut off and placed on a stick by Marie, to name just one of the frightening stories about her. Despite her bloodthirsty reputation, she was also viewed as something of a hypocrite by her fellow Grimms for becoming engaged to Farley Kolt, a Steinadler. After this rejection by her fellow Grimms, Marie cutoff contact with the Grimms and apparently worked alone . She broke off the relationship with Farley to raise Nick after the car accident that apparently killed his Father and Mother . She was, however, aware that Kelly had survived. Kelly had Marie pick up Nick soon before the accident occurred and the sisters decided that it was safer for all concerned if the fact of Kelly's survival was kept secret. . At some point she developed cancer and underwent chemotherapy at a facility in Minneapolis, resulting in hair loss. During this time, she was actively pursued by a Reaper named Hulda. (Issue 8) Appearances Season 1 After many years, without much contact, she arrived at the home Nick shares with Juliette Silverton without warning, driving a sport utility vehicle registered in Montana towing a trailer Nick never knew she owned. She told Nick they needed to talk. Marie told Nick that he was one of the last Grimms, descended from the Brothers Grimm. She said, "I know you love Juliette, but you have to end it and never see her again. It's just too dangerous." Shortly thereafter, she was attacked by Hulda, wielding a scythe; Nick killed Hulda. Marie then gave Nick an object attached to a chain from around her neck. At the hospital Adalind Schade attempted to kill Marie with a drug, but Nick intervened. Marie helps Nick on a case involving Jagerbar. While Nick is busy with this case, Captain Renard again instructs Adalind to try to kill Marie before she can share the information that will set Nick against Renard's group. This time he tells Adalind to hire human assassins. Nick has Monroe guard Marie as he can not do so while he is busy with the case. Monroe arrives at the hospital, and reluctantly guards Marie. While Marie and Monroe have a terse conversation about blutbaden and Grimms, Monroe sees a man stalking Marie's room. He follows the man to the basement and is ambushed by a second assassin. Turning to his blutbaden form, Monroe badly injures the two thugs, pulling off a one's arm, and so has to leave the hospital to avoid detection. He calls Nick to let him know that he dispatched two assassins, but that he could not be sure he got them all. Just as Monroe leaves a man dressed as a priest enters Marie's room and attacks her, but she fights back. Nick arrives in time to see Marie kill the pretend priest with the knife she always carried, but her body gives out from the stress, and she dies in Nick's arms. Her last words are to tell Nick to trust in his instincts and nothing else. Season 3 In a flashback, Marie arrives at the Burkhardt family home in an SUV towing the trailer. She and her sister Kelly speak briefly about what must be done and Marie leaves with young Nick. Neither Kelly nor Marie tell Nick anything about the purpose of his leaving. Images 1x01-Marie-Kessler-Arrives-07.jpg 1x01-Marie-Kessler-Arrives-08.jpg 1x01-Marie-Kessler-Arrives-10.jpg 1x01-Marie-Kessler-Arrives-11.jpg Marie-grave.png|Marie's grave. Marie's Montana Record.jpg Trivia *Marie arrived at Nick's Home in an SUV bearing Montana ("Treasure State") license plates . *Marie said she did not have contact with the (Grimm) family ; Farley Kolt said that he and Marie were engaged and that their engagement did not go over well with either family . Category:Deceased Characters